Modern biology teaches the importance of genes and gene expression to processes of health and disease. New individual genes causing or predisposing to conditions or diseases are now reported almost daily. Additionally, it is commonly understood that observing and measuring patterns of gene expression in health and disease will contribute immensely to further understanding of these states. Therefore, any observational method that can rapidly, accurately, and economically observe and measure the presence or expression of selected individual genes or of whole genomes will be of great value. Of even more value will be methods that can directly and quantitatively be applied to RNA typically derived directly from biological samples.